


Ambreigns week 2k18

by SwipatronSparks



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwipatronSparks/pseuds/SwipatronSparks
Summary: what it says on the tin, i am going to take part in Ambreigns week over on tumblr and am going to post the my entries here.Day 1 ~ First Meetings. ~ Roman met Dean for the first time when he literally kicked a door open.Day 2 ~ Cannon ~ The night Seth put Dean's head through those blocks was one of the longest of Roman's lifeDay 3 ~ Domestic ~ A domestic Day for Dean and RomanDay 4 ~ Sunny Days ~ Roman has an ideaDay 5 ~ From friends to something moreDay 6 ~ Body switchDay 7 ~ Freestyle ~ The night before the grandest show of them allRating may change as the week progresses.





	1. Day 1 ~ First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1... First Meeting

Roman met Dean for the first time in the middle of probably his first week in FCW, really he wasn't all that sure any more, but while he couldn't remember the exact date, the meeting itself stuck in his mind.

Roman would admit he jumped, and would call out several guys if they denied they hadn't done the same when the door that was used as the entrance to what was commonly known as the 'FCW Warehouse' swung open and banged loudly off the wall. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was a foot in the air, had someone just kicked the door open? The foot belonged to a sort of scruffy looking man, who somehow made the 'I'm a homeless bum' look work, blonde hair falling in messy strands over his forehead and into blue eyes, a battered leather jacket on over a thin t-shirt, with equally battered looking jeans and sneakers.

“DEAN.” Roman heard Mr Regal bark, Dean, Rolled his eyes and entered the building letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Sup Willy.” Roman's eyes widened at the blatant disrespect this guy was showing, but clearly Mr Regal was used to it as he sighed and pinched his nose, as Dean made his way over. It turned out that Mr Regal had decided to let it go for now.

“I want you to help me with Roman today.” He said, Dean raised his eyebrow's glancing at Roman, eyes trailing up and down.

“Roman?” He echoed, Roman nodded.

“Yeah.” He held out his hand, for a moment Dean looked at it like it was going to bite him, or he was debating over biting it himself, but in the end he took it.

“That your name, or is that what they are callin' you?” Dean asked, tilting his head in Regal's direction, Regal rolled his eyes again.

“Um.... Both?” Roman said uncertainly. This pulled a huff from Dean.

“How come he gets to keep his name?” He grumbled.

“Because he didn't have one to begin with and Roman works, now go get ready.” Regal snapped, Dean's eyes flicked back to Roman and looked him up and down again.

“A rookie?” Roman felt a stab of annoyance, who did this guy think he was.

“Maybe but I could still kick your ass.” Roman said, always happy to take some time to build on his trash taking skills, Dean snorted.

“Uhuh... Keep tellin' yourself that sunshine.” and with that Dean walked off.

 

Roman slumped into lying flat on the ring after another three count, Dean it turned out was in no way shape or form a rookie, he knew his stuff better than Roman had expected.

“Hey.” Roman hummed looking over to where Dean had star fished onto the mat at Roman's side.

“I've got an idea for a move you should try.” Roman raised his head slightly, tilting his head he and Dean were built way different, he wasn't sure if any of Dean's moves would work for him. Still he blinked curiously.

“Well... It never works for me cos I don't got the size or the power behind me to pull it off but...” Dean launched into an account of a move, telling Roman about it in detail, and explaining how the move was pulled off, and as he explained it Roman understood just why Dean would have trouble, he was definitely interested.

Later Roman would discover that Dean pretty much absorbed anything wrestling related like a sponge and had been doing so for years, and was surprised when he brought up the move to Mr Regal and the other man had glanced around to see how close everyone was, before he whispered.

“I did not tell you this, but if Dean has a suggestion take it, that man is one of the best wrestlers I have had the privilege to step into the ring with, the main roster is where he will thrive, mark my words.” And mark them Roman did, and he was lucky enough to get to witness Regal's words come true when Dean did exactly that, becoming known as the work horse, rarely having time off and was proud to be at his side when he became the youngest grand slam champion.

 


	2. Day 2 ~ Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter is Angsty, a retelling of the night Seth put Dean's head through those cinderblocks... From Roman's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this a little because all i could think was that Ambreigns in itself is AU... but then i thought about past stories and how a few times i have mentioned how Roman was a mess on this night, and decided to use a 'cannon' moment but tell it from Roman's perspective, the story of what went on back stage... or alternatively... 1500 words of angst.
> 
> Edited for a few minor fixes

Roman didn't think he had ever understood the meaning of the phrase 'Time stood still' until that moment, he felt like he couldn't breathe, no sound was processing through his head, and it was like he was watching the monitor in slow motion, Seth jumped, his foot making contact with the back of Dean's head, Dean's head was pushed forward, the blocks under it crumbled. 

He didn't realise he had moved until he felt hands grab his arms, Jimmy grabbed his face, he was talking but he wasn't hearing. He crashed back down to earth when a had slapped his cheek.

"Roman... you gotta listen man, you cant go out there." Jimmy said frantically, Roman tried to shrug Jey off, opening his mouth but words weren't forthcoming.

"I... Dean..." Jimmy shook his head and repeated himself.

"Look, the docs are there, you can't go out there." Jimmy had to grab Roman's face and force him to look at the screen, sure enough the docs where there, surrounding Dean who wasn't moving, and that was where his brain ground to a complete halt.

Dean. Wasn't. Moving.

Roman's legs chose that moment to give out on him as his stomach felt like it dropped out of his butt, and Jey had to adjust his hold from restraining to supporting.

"De..." Over his head his cousins shared a silent conversation and moved, Jimmy taking one arm, Jey the other and they heaved, lifting their slightly bigger cousin.

"Come on Uce, we're here, lets go." Jey mumbled, Roman wouldn't have been able to tell you how the rest of the roster had all been sitting in shocked silence, they had of course been witness to the fall out of the destruction of the shield, provided with a back stage front row seat of how Dean and Roman had been left reeling and unsure how to hold themselves without their brother, but no one had ever thought it would come down to what had just happened out at ringside. And now, could only sit and watch as The Uso's had to half carry Roman out of the room who had completely shut down from the shock.

 

It took them half an hour to find out where they were taking Dean and follow them there, half an hour that had to be the longest 30 minutes of Roman's life, 30 minutes of the same 'Dean wasn't moving.' 'Why did Seth do that?' and 'What if he's not ok?' swirling around and around in his head, he stumbled out of the car, Jimmy still had to guide him into putting one foot in front of the other to get them inside, and when he got to the desk he opened and closed his mouth several times at the nurse who smiled kindly and turned her gaze to his cousins.

"Dean Ambrose... He was just brought in." Jimmy said glancing at Jey who had his hand resting on Roman's back, ready to grab him if Roman's legs gave out on him again. The nurse smiled kindly again and tapped at the computer.

"Are one of you his emergency contact?" Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, he is, Roman Reigns." The nurse tapped again and nodded.

"If you would like to take a seat in the waiting room just through there, one of the doctors will be with you as soon as they can." She said pointing at a room filled with chairs just off to the side of the main waiting room. Jimmy nodded and thanked her before the twins gently guided Roman towards the room, and into a chair.

"There Uce, we just got to wait now." Jey said gently, Roman made a noise of acknowledgement as the words worked their way through, and he buried his head in his hands, he had to calm down, and pull himself together.

 

Roman sat for around half an hour before he stood up, he took three steps and couldn't go any further, turned on his heel and took three the other way and repeat, Jimmy and Jey wandered in and out over the next 3 hours, getting drinks, and once or twice going to ask if there was any updates they could have only to be redirected back to the room and reminded that a doctor would be along when there was.

Roman would be able to tell anyone who asked, that it took 3 hours and 53 minutes for someone to come and finally talk to them.

"Dean Ambrose?" Roman whirled around so fast he almost sent himself full circle when he heard Dean's name, eyes falling on a doctor.

"Is he ok?" It was the first coherent sentence that had come out of Roman since before all this started. The Doctor didn't give any outwardly telling reaction, simply waved his hand in a silent gesture to follow him, they where lead to an office where the twin's made Roman sit down, and the doctor took his own chair behind his desk, then he sighed and opened his mouth.

"As it turns out, Mr Ambrose has been very lucky, injury wise he has a minor crack to the front of his skull, and so far all the scans we have done aren't showing any signs of brain damage." Roman sighed, a tiny bit of tension leaking out of him at the doctors words.

"But?" He voiced the unspoken word.

"But, he hasn't woken up yet and until he does we cant be sure what effect the injury has had." Roman stilled, Dean still wasn't awake.

"Don't worry that he hasn't come around yet, its common practice to use an extremely mild sedative on any patients we have coming in with potential brain damage, if we can slow the brain's functions down we have found that it can help decrease any damage done."

"Will he be ok?" Roman asked, that was all he wanted to know.

"From his test results I would say yes, he should make a full recovery, but we will know more when he is awake, the injury itself could have some effects we aren't yet aware of."

"Like what?" Jey asked.

"Memory loss is common."

"He could have lost his memory?" Jey asked, The doctor nodded.

"Its more common than you would think, it could be that he just can't remember the few hours before the injury, he could have no loss other than his time since he fell unconscious, or..." The doctor trailed off, it was obvious what he wasn't saying, Dean could have lost anything between minutes to years of his memory.

"Can I seem him?" Roman finally asked, the doctor nodded and stood up, holding the door open for them to proceed him out of the office. As they made their way down the hall the doctor gave them more information.

'He's hooked up to a few wires and things, but its nothing to worry about, we're just keeping in eye on his pulse and we've got him on some fluids, and a mild pain relief, because when he wakes up he will have a killer headache." Roman nodded at his words, really he just wanted to see with his own eyes that Dean was ok.

The doctor waved them into a dimly lit room and Roman vaguely heard him explain it was another thing for Dean's comfort, coming around to a dim quiet room would be better than a bright noisy one. Roman hardly heard it though, completely focused on the form in the bed, Dean for the most part didn't look too worse for wear, he had a stark white bandage on his forehead just above his eye, but he was sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling slowly, one of his hands was laid over his stomach, an IV attached to the back of it and a wire attached to one of his fingers, Roman didn't think he had ever seen Dean so still, and it was only Jimmy's quick reflexes that caught him as his legs tried to give out again, he was guided to a chair at Dean's side and Jimmy took his hand sliding it into Dean's other hand that lay down his side.

"'S ok Uce." Jey mumbled, and the three other men took a step back leaving Roman alone, who gently reached up and brushed Dean's hair from his face on the other side to the bandage, he leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek before grabbing Dean's hand in both of his and putting his head on top of the join then he too went still.

"You can stay for as long as you like as long as you don't disturb the nurses, they are going to call me as soon as Mr Ambrose shows any sign's of regaining consciousness. Jimmy nodded and thanked the doctor who then took his leave.

 

Dean regained consciousness in the early hours of the morning, it started with the tiniest twitch of his fingers which prompted movement from Roman.

"'Sup Uce?" Jey asked quietly as to not disturb Jimmy who had passed out an hour ago resting his head on his brothers shoulder.

"De just moved." Roman mumbled, he stood up and gently kissed Dean's cheek.

"De? baby? can you hear me?" at first there was no response, but then Dean's fingers moved again, this time Jey saw the twitch.

"I'll go get the nurse." He said, shrugging Jimmy who woke with a snort as he was moved off his brother.

"Where's fire?" He asked dumbly.

"Dean's wakin' up." Jey said and disappeared out the door, returning minutes later with a nurse, who took a look at one of the monitors Dean was hooked up to and then left again saying she was going to page the doctor.

"Keep talking to him." She encouraged, it wasn't necessary, Roman was still gently talking, but beyond slight twitches of his fingers there was no further response from Dean.

When the doctor arrived 5 minutes later he too agreed that Dean was probably coming around and encouraged Roman again to keep talking to him.

"De? Can you open those beautiful eyes for me baby?" Roman mumbled, and happiness welled up inside Roman's chest when Dean did exactly that, his eyes blinking open and he groaned, reaching his free hand to his forehead.

"Ro? Wh't Happened?" Roman felt a tiny bit of tension leak away, Dean remembered him.

"How much do you remember babe." Dean frowned, clearly trying to figure out an answer.

"Match, with S'th, Kane w's there..." Dean scrunched his eyes tight.

"Fuck..." He groaned, then shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked again, Roman looked up at the doctor who nodded, and stepped forward.

"Seth put your head through cinder blocks." He said, filling in the gaps, Dean hummed as he tried to remember that happening but sighed and shook his head.

"Well it seems your short term memory hasn't been affected, but would like to test your long term." Dean glanced at the doctor then shrugged.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Dean Ambrose." Dean replied.

"And when you were born."

"December 7th 1985." The doctor hummed and he read from the chart in his hand.

"Good..." He asked several other questions all of which Dean managed to answer.

"Well, Mr Ambrose it seems you have been very very lucky, I am going to keep you in for another 24 hours for observation, but after that you will be free to go." Dean nodded.

"How long am I gonna be out for?" He asked tentatively.

"I would suggest you get in touch with your own doctors for that, but I would say at least 4 weeks, you have a crack in your skull and you really don't want to aggravate that or you might not be so lucky next time." Dean sighed, he had honestly expected longer.

It turned out that Dean was gone for 6 weeks before he annoyed his doctor enough to convince him that he was more than ready to get back in the ring, he was allowed under the strict understanding that he take as few bumps near his head as possible for as long as possible and that he be kept under very careful watch by the ringside doctors and the back stage doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow :)


	3. Day 3 ~ Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days on the road were fun, Roman really did think he was the luckiest guy in the world when it came to his job.... But he equally loved days when he could just chill out at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff for day 3

Roman woke up slowly, swimming awake to soft light in the room that was just making it around the curtains, the only sound being steady breathing, no alarms this morning, and a rare day when he woke up in his own bed, Roman didn't move for a while after he woke up, aware of the warm arm that was flung over his stomach, its owner still sleeping peacefully at his side, he turned his head watching as Dean slept at his side, he like always was on his stomach, head turned to the side so he wouldn't smush his face into his pillow which was bunched up near the top of his head, he was resting more on his own arm, his hand sticking out from under it and balled into a loose fist by his nose, his shoulders rising and falling slow and steady, still deep asleep.

In the end it was the call of the bathroom that made Roman move, he had denied it for as long as he could before he carefully slipped out from under Dean's arm and wandered into the bathroom attached to their bedroom, he took care of business and wandered back into the bedroom in time to see Dean stretch under the blankets and turn his head in Roman's direction, a deep sleepy blue blinking at him from under the as alwasy messy strands of Dean's hair.

"Mornin." Roman greeted with a smile, Dean hummed at him and smiled back.

"M'nin." He mumbled back then he yawned.

"C'm back t' bed." Roman didn't need asking or telling twice crossing the room and slipping back under the blankets, Dean immediately snuggling up to him, Roman happily wrapped his arms around him and sighed content, Dean hummed in question.

"Nothin' just content babe, love mornin's like this." Dean hummed again, this time it was agreement. Dean did find it strange though, if someone had told him even as short as 3 or 4 years ago that he would be lying in bed with someone content and all domestic Dean would have laughed in their face and asked them what they had been taking and yet, here he was, content, lying in bed with someone, someone who loved him, his Roman.

 

Days off were rare, Free Days off were even rarer, often even a day off was busy, sometimes the only thing they had time for was doing laundry and repacking for the next loop, other times a day off was spent on the road, neither cared, Dean was so used to the grind by now that when he did have free time he got angsty not knowing what to do with himself, and Roman had been on the road for long enough now that routine was starting to set in, but Wrestlemania was coming up, and soon they would hardly have time for sleep let alone anything else thanks to the absolute crazy time that was the grandest show of them all. So, Vince... Tripps... Whoever was in charge at the time would always try their best to give them maybe an extra day where they could, time when they could chill out and relax before the real hard work would begin, and for all both Roman and Dean lived for being on the road, neither would ever deny that increasingly they also loved for days like today, a day that started off lazy, and continued that way for the rest of the day.

 

They eventually rolled out of bed at around 10:30, Dean's own bathroom call finally prompting them to end their morning cuddle, Roman sat up again and stretched as Dean flopped out of bed and stumbled for the bathroom.

"I will make coffee... You showering?" Dean made an affirmative noise and disappeared through the door. Roman sat for a another minute or so and heard the shower turn on, deciding to hover until he knew Dean was in the shower before he would start on coffee so it wouldn't end up cold by the time Dean was done.

Roman it turned out timed it perfectly, he padded down the stairs, through into the kitchen, flicked the kettle on and set about preparing coffee and was just pouring freshly boiled water into the waiting cups when Dean shuffled into the room.

"Just in time babe." Roman said smiling brightly and offering Dean his cup, Dean hummed and accepted the offering taking a careful drink, they moved back to the living room settling together on the couch, Roman grabbing the remote and flicking to a random channel, until Dean plucked it out of his hand and turned it to cartoons, Roman snickered, but settled anyway.

Dean as always came more alive with every sip of his coffee, so by the time he was done Roman could get full coherent sentences out of the other man.

"What's plan for today babe?" He asked, Dean shrugged.

"Potato." He mumbled.

"Laundry is done, we are packed for next loop, mania is comin up and its always crazy busy, we did shoppin' yesterday, today, we chill." He elaborated.

"Movie day?" Roman suggested, Dean nodded.

"Yeah... What will we watch?" Roman shrugged.

"Whatever we can find." He said simply, and they did, they watched whatever took their fancy, catching up on a few marvel films they hadn't seen yet because for whatever reason they hadn't been able to see them when they made their cinema runs, at some point they fell asleep again snoozing comfortable on the couch wrapped up in a tangle of limbs where it was hard to tell what belonged to who, they woke, Roman wandered into the kitchen and returned with a pike of snacks, and they settled into another movie, choosing a comedy this time, where at times they laughed more at eachother's commentary than they did at the jokes in the script, they ordered pizza in for dinner, and then curled up together again to watch the final hobbit movie which somehow Roman had yet to see, but not before Roman had to explain to Dean what had happened in the prior movies, he had seen them way back when they had first been released but hadn't seen them since, so after a long run down of the first two movies they settled down to watch it.

In all their day had been what Dean would define as his understanding of a 'lazy Sunday afternoon' even though it was a Thursday, and it had been an entire day rather than just an afternoon.

"I had fun today." Dean mumbled when they settled into bed that night.

"We didn't do much." Roman replied grinning.

"I know... But it was all domestic and shit... Its like what I think people who have normal jobs do on their days off ya no." Roman hummed, he got it, he had had the 'What does Roman Reigns do on his day off?' question fired at him enough to know what Dean was talking about, usually his answer was 'Do laundry.' 'Make a town.' or 'Work out.' but the next time he was asked the question he grinned and said.

"Well... Usually, I do stuff everyone does on a normal day ya know, like my laundry, or I pack for the next loop... Maybe get a work out in, sometimes I even have to drive on a day off... but my last one, I spent my last day off, curled up on the couch watchin' movies with the most important person in my life, and it was bliss." The interviewer han't been able to stop her tiny aww from escaping her and she had teasingly asked.

"Who does Roman Reigns spend his days off with?" Roman had just grinned.

"My husband." He replied then he had had to fight hard not to burst out laughing, sometimes it surprised him that there were still people who didn't know about him and Dean considering the memorable night close to Chirstmas when Dean had decided he was ready to come out live on Raw. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always see you tomorrow :)


	4. Day 4 ~ Sunny Day's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a lovely sunny day and Roman has an idea for something fun they can do today... Dean just has to wake up first.

Roman hummed as he finished writing on the final piece of paper, and everything was set, he carefully put the papers where they needed to be and quietly as he could padded up stairs and poked his head into the bedroom, Dean was finally stirring, his breathing a little lighter than the deep sleep breathing it had been the last time Roman had been up here, he twisted his arm looking at his watch. 11:15, now would probably be fine, Dean would hopefully wake up soon, he turned and quietly went back down stairs and after boiling the kettle put the finishing touches on the thermos of coffee he had made, twisting the lid on tightly he placed it on top of one of the papers and all was set.

He grabbed his bag and as quietly as he could let himself out of the house.

 

*...*...*

The first sign that something was was going on for Dean was that he woke up that morning on his own, the second was that he woke up on his own to silence, and no one beside him. he slowly rolled over grabbing his phone and jabbing the button to make the screen light up, 11:35, he frowned, he hadn't slept in this late for a long time, still he felt more well rested than he had in months and his legs felt far more willing to hold his weight than normal when he rolled the rest of the way out of bed.

He stood stretched and wandered towards the bathroom yawning as he went to take care of business, he debated over a shower but decided he was more interested in the curious case of his missing Roman, a shower could wait. Once he was done he padded out of the bedroom pausing at the top of the stairs, listening, but all was quiet so he continued, entering the empty living room, he huffed slightly, and continued on and into the kitchen, only to huff again it was just as quiet and empty as the rest of the house. He was about to turn and try another sweep of the house when he saw it, a thermos, out of place on the bench and a piece of paper, he frowned curiously and wandered over to it and grabbed the paper unfolding it to see familiar handwriting. Ro's handwriting.

 _'Morning babe, or should I say afternoon, I bet it is since I left you in bed to sleep till you woke up :P_ "

Dean shorted at the little face Roman had drawn at the end of the sentence and glanced at the clock, 11:40.

"Nope... Technically still mornin' for another 20 minutes Ro." He mumbled, looking back to the paper to finish reading.

_'Anyhoo...I made you coffee as always but cant promise that its still warm even if it is in the thermos but I thought today we could have some fun, so first you have to find some things, then you have to come find me. I've left clues for you to follow, See you soon and have fun_

_Ro xx'_

Dean grinned as he finished reading and grabbed the thermos unscrewing the lid and taking a sip of the perfect temperature coffee. He hummed happily and looked back at the paper, Roman and mentioned clues.

_'Clue 1. Upstairs in the closet there is something warm, we have one on the couch too... Grab it to bring it with you after you shower.'_

Dean rolled his eyes but felt that grin slip over his face again as he finished his coffee and rinsed out the thermos leaving it on the side to dry out and ran up the stairs, he took what had to be the fastest shower he had ever taken and stood dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt towelling his hair while eyeing the inside of the closet looking for what Roman could be talking about.

"Something warm... Sweater?" He mumbled to himself, a glance outside and he shook his head, it was a sunny day, and they were in Florida... There was no need for sweaters today. He hummed and looked back down at the paper.

"Something warm... What's he going on about?" He asked, but quiet was his only answer, he read a bit further. "We have one on the couch too." He looked up and back down, eyes drifting from the top of the closet to the bottom, then he saw it, in the corner, a folded fleecy blanket.

"Got ya!" He exclaimed happily grabbing the blanket and pulling it out, a new piece of paper was on top of it. he tucked the blanket under his arm and grinning brightly he carefully opened the paper.

_'Knew you would get there babe, we're gonna need this so don't forget it!'_

_'Clue 2. Remember that night, when I pop quizzed you on Raw, I asked you how I like 3 things, you need to bring some of the thing I like ice cold.'_

Grining wider Dean folded the paper again and after grabbing his phone from the bedside table and adjusting his hold on the blanket he padded back down stairs placing the blanket and his phone on the couch he entered the kitchen again opened the fridge and found a fresh 6 pack and another folded sheet of paper.

_'Bet you figured this one out straight away babe, you're getting closer...'_

_'Clue 3. We are opposites here, You like one kind, I like another, my favourites are pink and blue, bring some with you!'_

Dean hummed, pink and blue bottle sweets where Roman's favourite, so Roman wanted him to bring sweets? he shrugged, and opened the cupboard next to the fridge,taking out some of Roman's favourite sweets and some of his own stash, and a fourth folded note then grabbing the beer and adding the latest clue to the small pile he was slowly growing he went back to the living room and put the beer and sweets with the blanket then went to grab his backpack, he placed the items he had collected so far inside and closed it, put it on his back and after slipping on his shoes, sunglasses and grabbing his keys, wallet and making sure his phone was in his pocket left the house and opened the fourth piece of paper. 

_'Getting there babe, only one more thing to do!_

_so here is your last clue.'_

Dean snickered at how Roman had clearly wanted to have at least one cheesy rhyme somewhere in the hunt and read his final clue.

_'Clue 4. You made me come here with you once just before we got together, now its kind of our spot.'_

It was short, and to the point but Dean knew exactly where Roman was talking about and without any hesitation he set off walking, it took him 15 minutes to reach 'their spot' it was a little out of the way area Dean had stumbled across on a run one day, kind of up a hill where on a clear day you could see right down to the beach, but even on a more misty one you could still see the city stretching out below you, high enough that the lights didn't effect the view upwards either so on a clear night it was always under a beautiful starry blanket, right now though the sky was a beep blue, not a cloud in sight, it would be clear enough to enjoy the better view, not that Dean paid the slightest bit of attention to it when he arrived. His attention was grabbed by the person there, a bright grin lighting up his face as he pulled Dean into his arms and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Hey baby, you made it." Dean hummed and kissed him back.

"Yeah... Brought the things too." He said shrugging off his backpack and putting it down next to Roman's own. Roman beamed in response.

"You find everything on the clues?"

"I think so... Blanket, Beer, and sweets right?" Roman nodded.

"Yeah, knew you would get em all." Dean shrugged and held up the papers in his hand tilting his head in question, Roman shrugged.

"It's such a nice day... Thought we could have some fun, and maybe a picnic." Roman explained opening his bag to show Dean how he had prepared everything else they would need, Dean's grin only grew and he opened his own back and pulled out the blanket the two of them setting it up on the grass.

 

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon there, and well into the evening, laughing, joking, and just being together, as the night cooled they gravitated to one another and Roman grabbed the edges of the blanket pulling it up and around their shoulders as they settled into a warm hug watching the end of the sunset.

"Love you Ro... I had fun today." Roman grinned and came in for a gentle kiss which Dean returned.

"Me too baby, I love you too."

They stayed until the sun sank completely and after packing their bags again walked home together hand in hand.

 

 


	5. Day 5 ~ Something more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transition was slow, slow enough that they didn't realise it had happened until after it had...

****************The transition from just friends to what the became was so smooth and slow that neither Dean or Roman really noticed it happened until they were forced to when Seth made them sit down and talk about it. Because really, the way Roman would puff up like a pissed off cat whenever somebody so much sent a flirty smile in Dean’s direction got old pretty quickly.

The transition started with the nicknames, Dean had been Uce for a while, probably since sometime in that first week they had worked together, ‘Babe’ happened for the first time when Roman found Dean’s shirt in his pile of clothes, he had grabbed it and passed it to him with a ‘Your shirt was in my pile again babe.’ Nothing was ever said about it, and the name was used more and more to the point where Roman now calls him Babe, Baby or De almost exclusively.

Their fist kiss was the night the locker room had to seperate him and Regal, Dean had been pacing, ranting and otherise chattering about everything when Roman had grabbed him and kissed him, for a few seconds after neither had moved and for a moment Roman had been sure Dean was about to hit him, then, Dean had shrugged, grabbed him, and kissed him back.

Their first time was a few months later, high on adrenaline, riding the pine after big wins they had ended up in bed together, until that point the furthest they had gone was hand jobs, going all the way was one of the only things the two argued about, neither thinking they should be on the bottom, tonight went much the same way as it had done every time before, both backing off when either one tried to take over until Dean pulled back, eyes searching, Roman tilted his head and Dean shook his head.  
“Fuck it.” Was all he said, kissing Roman and this time letting him take control.

They had been doing their thing for months, things were going well, both with them and at work, the ball had been set rolling and they were running fast towards the start line on the main roster, and as it happened Seth decided now was the time, they had just finished a final meeting, there was only a few things left to put into place for their debut. 

"All set guys, we ready for this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah babe, we're set." Roman replied. 

"Just one thing you guys need to do." Seth mumbled, both Dean and Roman looked at him the same questioning look on their faces. 

"Make it official." Dean and Roman stared at eachother the back to Seth who rolled is eyes.

"Come on guys, we all know it by now, you guys are exclusiveand have been for a while, but seriously its getting old seeing grumpy top cat there every time someone smiles at you Dean." Roman huffed at the same time as Dean laughed, he turned back to Roman and shrugged, Roman immediately relaxed, Seth himself scoffed and walked out leaving them alone for now.

"What d'you say Ro... Shal we be exclusive?" Roman blinked in surprise, honestly he did want it but hadn't expected it to happen, he slowly nodded.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I'd be down for that." He added, clearly trying to play it cool, Dean laughed again.

"Don't try to be cool Ro." Roman pouted.

"'M cool." He mumbled, Dean grinned and pulled Roman to his feet and went in for a kiss. 


	6. Day 6 ~ Body Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird freaky night turns into an equally weird day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter for today... hope you enjoy it :)

It was the loud bang that woke him, Dean sat bolt upright, his heart racing eyes searching the dark room, it was the flash that clued him in, thunder storm. He sighed, forcing his breathing to slow and felt a shift at his side.

”’S up babe?” Roman asked voice rough with sleep. Dean didn’t immediately answer, for all he was sure it was just the thunder that had woken him something just wasn’t sitting right with him. His lack of response had Roman shifting some more as the thunder rumbled again.

”’S just thunder babe.” Dean hummed.

”Last one was way louder.” He  mumbled, he jumped slightly as Roman’s arms snaked around him and he felt soft lips on his neck. 

“Some are. C’m on babe, lets go back to sleep.” Dean eventually nodded and let Roman pull him back down. 

“I feel weird.” Dean mumbled settling into Roman’s arms, Roman himself shifted, humming in question.

”Weird how?” Dean shrugged.

”I dunno, its just... That thunder was so loud, I’m half convinced it wasn’t just thunder.” Even as he said it he felt foolish, but Roman didn’t call him out if he thought so too instead he did the opposite, he actually push himself up a bit.

”What else do you think it was?” He asked, again Dean shrugged. 

“No idea, it just sounded like something slammed too... like a door or something... probably somebody left a gate or something open.” Dean wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince but clearly it didn’t work because Roman sat up the rest of the way again.

”It's probably nothin’ Ro, just freaked out from the thunder wakin’ me up that's all.” Roman hummed unconvinced.

”Think we should check?” Dean could only just see Roman’s shrug in the dark so Dean made the decision knowing that if they both left it they wouldn’t get any more sleep tonight, so he slid out of bed and grabbed his phone.

”One up one down then back here?” Roman had followed him and turned on the lamp, he nodded because despite feeling creped out from how freaked out Dean was he was certain there was nothing going on. 

“Yeah I’ll check down stairs... maybe something just fell over outside.” Dean was still sure Roman was simply humouring him but appreciated it all the same and followed him out of their room and watched as Roman padded down the stairs before he pushed open the door to the room Seth slept in when he was here, as expected it was empty, Seth not due to arrive for the next loop until the next afternoon. He pulled the door closed and moved on, similarly the bathroom was equally deserted as was the smallest room in the house, he bypassed his and Roman’s room and went to the final room up here, the final guest room and felt the tension leak out of his shoulders when it too was deserted.

He shook his head as he headed back down the hall, mentally berating himself for being so stupid and entered his and Roman’s room and froze, he was sure he would have screamed if he could have but found himself pushed back against the door which closed under his weight with a quiet snap, his hands closed around a clothed arm, the hand attached pressed over his mouth silencing any noise he might want to make.

”Shhhh, Dean. I’m not here to hurt you.” Dean moaned behind the hand, his stomach in knots, this person knew his name? He dug his fingers under the strangers, trying and failing to pull them away.

"Shhhh." The stranger said again they were whispering so it was nearly impossible to tell if they were male or female, they wore a thick back coat, its oversized hood hiding their face, Dean unable to move to try and see more of them, thanks to the hand pressed over his face which in turn was pushing his head against the door, Dean again tried to pry the fingers away.

"Mmmff." It was clearly meant to be Roman's name.

"Yeah, Roman, I want to help you with him." Dean blinked, eyes hardening in warning.

"No, no." The voice said softly, they raised their free hand, gently brushing the strands of Dean's hair away from his face.

"I don't want to hurt him either, no, you see Dean I have heard your wish and I mean to grant it." Dean's eyes wide and slightly fearful turned confused, his fingers slackening slightly in his confusion.

"Mmmf?" The hood shifted as the stranger nodded.

"Yeah, You know the wish, the one you make when you think no one will hear it, the one when Roman is dead asleep, I know how you wish you could take it all away for him, even if its just for a day, take away the pressure he's under, take him away from the response he gets. I am here to grant it Dean, but I can only give you 24 hours. Do you understand?"

Any response Dean may have made was stolen when the handle on the door Dean was pushed against moved and from the other side he heard a confused.

"De?" Dean heard the stranger curse and all of a sudden his current situation hit him with all the force of a steel chair, he struggled, practically screaming Roman's name from behind the hand which left almost immediately as Roman clearly heard it and shoved against the door, he burst through it, practically falling over Dean who was shoved forward by Roman pushing the door and ended up on his knees, Roman grabbed Dean and pulled him to him and looked up just in time for there to be another huge clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightening and the person was gone, Roman stared in absolute shock for several seconds at the empty spot, before he registered the frantic beating of Dean's heart against where his arm was resting over his chest. He moved, sliding around Dean and taking Dean's face in his hands, searching.

"De? Baby are you ok?" Dean hummed and gasped, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok."

"Did they hurt you?" Dean shook his head.

"No... I'm ok, they just spoke to me." Roman tilted his head in question.

"What did they say?" Dean shrugged, in all it wasn't making much sense.

"Just something about granting a wish or something... It didn't make sense... It doesn't make sense... I think I am way too tired... Because I'm sure they just disappeared on the spot." Roman laughed.

"We both must be then De 'cos I saw it too." They stayed there for several minutes, both of them on their knees in the middle of the room, trying and failing to make sense of the last 20 minutes until Dean shook his head and mumbled something about just wanting to go back to bed. They did, and both surprisingly found themselves drifting off fairly quickly knowing no more until the next morning.

*...*...*

When Dean woke up the next morning it was with a groan, he raised a hand pressing it to his head as the events of the night before came back, he shook his head against the pillow and sighed, it had been too weird, and the longer he lay there and thought about it the more he convinced himself it had to be some weird dream. He let out a long deep sigh and finally opened his eyes, blinking confused for a second when rather than the bathroom door he saw the closet, weird, that was Roman's side of the bed. he shrugged it off, rolled out of bed and hardly noticed the other form still stretched out at his side as he stumbled into the bathroom, he took care of business and when he turned to the sink intending on washing his hands and maybe brushing his teeth, he fell back and nearly screamed, because looking back at him was Roman.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled, he poked himself in the cheek, mirror Roman did the same, he pinched his arm, mirror Roman copied him, his eyes widened, Roman's did too, he turned his head to the door, and saw Roman's turn the same way, and he once again stumbled forward, clinging to the door frame in shock when his eyes fell on the form on the bed. His own body. Wait, if he was in Roman's body then...

"Ro!" He said, his body shifted in response.

"Roman!" It was weird, hearing Roman's voice speaking for him.

"Roman... You gotta wake up." Dean almost screamed again when he heard himself groan.

"De?" Dean watched as he pushed himself up, blinking sleepily.

"Ro... Don't freak out." Dean's head turned towards him and Dean watched as his own face took on the same look of utter confused horror Roman's had just 5 minutes ago, as Roman looked at himself.

"What the fuck!?" Dean held up his hands as Roman scrambled back across the bed.

"Who are you?" Dean heard his own voice shaking.

"Ro it's me... Its Dean." Roman clearly didn't believe him so Dean thought quick.

"Ok... Ask me something... Anything... Ask me something that only Dean would know." Roman looked at him weirdly.

"But you're me..." He mumbled, Dean sighed.

"Yeah... And you're me... But you're having trouble believing me... Some something only me and you would know." Roman nodded slowly, bypassing the 'and you're me for now'.

"Um... Just before Christmas I came in from the store and found you doing something, it was something you told me you had been doing for a few weeks in private, what was it?" Dean tilted his head but smiled, he remembered exactly the time Roman was talking about, and knew he and Roman were the only ones who knew about it too.

"I was practising slow dancing cos I wanna be able to slow dance with you on our wedding day." Dean watched as tension leaked out of his body as Roman finally believed him.

"Wait..." Roman said pausing. "What did you mean 'and you're me." Dean shook his head and nodded across the room at one of the mirrored doors of the closet, Roman blinked and slowly turned, and scrambled backwards as his eyes fell on his reflection or more... Dean as his reflection, luckily Dean was able to move and catch him before Roman sent himself straight off the bed.

"What?"

"I dunno Ro, I  dunno either.”

 

“That person... Last night... Is this what they talked about?” Roman asked, Dean shrugged, Roman watched in shock as he watched his own body respond.

“They said something about granting a wish.” Dean eventually mumbled.

“A wish?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah.” Roman tilted his head when he saw his own cheeks colour.

“I have...” Dean brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his hair, pausing when instead of the usual curls he normally found there instead he found his fingers meeting long strands of wavy hair, He brought his hand back down.

“Sometimes I wish I could take it all away y'know.”

“Take what away?” Dean shrugged.

“Everything, the pressure you're under, how the fans cheer you one minute, then are booing you outta the building the next, just, sometimes I wish I could give you a break... y'know.” Roman felt his body relax, face softening, he really didn't know how he got to be so lucky, to have someone love him like Dean did, he knew of course, sometimes the crowd's reactions had gotten to Dean before, to the point where Dean had paced around back stage ready to storm out to the ring, grab a mic and scream at the universe to find out just what they wanted from Roman. Roman slid off the bed padding across the room and pulling Dean into his arms.

“You do all that just by being there babe.” He said quietly, feeling like the words lost some meaning when instead of his own voice he heard Dean's. It was also strange to feel his own arms wrap around him, but at the same time loved the little insight to how it felt for Dean when he held him.

“So how do we change back?” Roman asked after several minutes in which they had simply stood holding each other and processing the weird morning they had woken up to. Dean hummed in thought, he didn't really know.

“They said something about they could only give us 24 hours... So maybe we will change back ourselves tomorrow?” Dean said thoughtfully forcing himself to think back to the weird scary night they had had the night before. Roman hummed.

"So... We gotta go through today as each other?" It was still overly weird for Roman to watch as his own head nodded in response to his own question, to hear his question being asked by Dean's voice instead of his own, he was certain he would never get used to it.

"Looks like it." Dean replied, Roman tilted his head as his hand raised, watching as his fingers started to lightly tap at his collarbone, a move that was so Dean that if Roman had had even the tiniest shred of doubt that it wasn't Dean sat before him it vanished instantly. Dean had followed his line of sight and seemed to half force his hand down, mumbling an apology as he did, Roman shook his head.

"'S ok babe... but you might not wanna do that in front of other people if you're gonna pretend to be me." Dean nodded.

"You might wanna drop the babe." Dean suggested, they then spent a fun few minutes firing things back and forwards to each other, little mannerism's that they didn't even really realise they had that the other thought of that would make them seem more like the person who owned the body they had found themselves in rather than the one they should have been in, so much so that half an hour later when they had dressed and headed down stairs to try and start their day in each others bodies they felt like maybe just maybe they could pull it off.

Seth, was not fooled. It took him 15 minutes.

"Ok what's going on?" He asked, eyes flicking from Dean to Roman and back again, he had only been there for 15 minutes but really he didn't think he had ever seen Dean and Roman so uncoordinated and the frankly obscene amount of sugar Roman had just put in his coffee was worrying. His response was a wide pair of blue and a wide pair of brown eyes staring at him. Seth looked between them then pointed at Roman.

"Since when have you ever had Dean's sugar serving in your coffee?" He asked, Seth watched as Dean and Roman stared at Roman's cup like they had never seen it before until Dean signed and rubbed his face.

"This is never going to work." He mumbled, across the room Roman snorted, it was the kind of noise Dean would make and it threw Seth off even more.

"You two spend way too much time with each other." He said shaking his head.

"Is it that obvious that there's something weird about us?" Roman asked, Seth tilted his head, Roman actually sounded worried, he sighed.

"A little... Is something going on?" He asked, Roman snorted again.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He stated blandly.

"Try me." Seth challenged, he watched as Dean and Roman shared a look, and Dean shrugged.

"We're living in Freaky Friday." Roman mumbled, Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Freaky Friday?" Roman nodded.

"Yeah, you know that movie where the mom and the kid swap bodies for the day and its like... supposed to teach them a lesson or something." Seth slowly nodded, his eyes widening as Roman spoke, his voice was as normal, but he was talking like Dean, as he turned to look at Dean the pieces of what Roman said slid into place.

"Wait... What? You're trying to tell me you guys are in each others bodies." He asked, snorting at the end of the sentence and taking a sip of his coffee before adding a "Ok... Very funny."

"Bein' serious Seth." Dean mumbled.

"Test us... Ask us something only we would know." Roman said waving a hand between himself and Seth and then Dean and Seth. Seth snorted again and looked between his brothers clearly waiting for them to start laughing, it didn't happen, Dean helped things along when just like earlier his finger rose and tapped at his collarbone, but to the outside world, Roman was the one to do the familiar move, Seth stared at it, then sat quiet for a few minutes, he didn't really feel the need any more to test his brothers, Dean had given him enough proof on his own.

"What are we gonna do?" Roman... Dean mumbled. Seth sighed.

"Well... I know you guys better than anyone... As long as you can keep that." He waved his hand toward where Dean was still tapping. "Under control, you can probably pull it off without anyone noticing... Any idea how long you're gonna be stuck like this?" He asked.

"De said the person told him it would only last 24 hours right babe?" Seth blinked a few times in surprise hearing Dean referring to himself and seeing Roman respond.

"Yeah..." He said, then seeing an alarmed look pass over Seth's face Dean launched into an explanation of the night before, starting with how he had woken up in the middle of the night to loud thunder, and telling Seth about the stranger who had appeared in their bedroom.

"Did you not check to see if they were still around after?" Seth asked as Dean finished explaining how the figure had vanished before their eyes.

"Seth... They literally vanished from in front of our eyes... We were in the door way... There was no way they got past us..." Seth hummed uncertain, but there wasn't anything he could do, and apart from the fact that his brothers were now apparently trapped in each others bodies neither had been hurt by this odd stranger.

They spent the hour before they were due to leave with Seth providing extra pointers, as he watched them he saw that all familiar way that Roman and Dean just gelled together, moving around each other with an ease that had to be muscle memory alone, but even as he watched, he saw Dean do all the usual pre leaving checks that were usually Roman's job, and saw Roman do pre leaving checks of the house making sure that doors they were finished using were locked and otherwise preparing for leaving the house empty for another week. Once they had left and gotten onto the road Seth taking over the part of the driver for today, the conversation lulled a little, as everyone started getting into that head space for the show that night. 

it was the first time Roman had had the time to sit quietly and reflect himself on what was going on, spending a day in Dean's body had turned out to be interesting, it turned out that Dean ached more than he let on, there was a dull ache in his shoulder, and it made Roman wonder if it was why he never really sat still, because even he felt the need to shift around, but Roman also new that sometimes his own body would ache for a while and knew he was still feeling the chair shots from Lesnar the week before, if Dean was feeling it he was doing a very good job of hiding it, so Roman did the same, ignoring the ache and instead tried to figure out just how he was going to pull off pretending to be dean ambrose for the night. he didn't hold out much hope to achieving it. Dean was unique in and out of the ring, so Roman decided to settle back and think about all the time he had gotten to sit or stand at his husbands side and watch him do his thing, he just hoped he could do him proud.

In the front sat shotgun Dean was having the same kind of thought process, he had noticed the dull ache in Roman's back as soon as he woke up that morning and had like the aches and pains he felt all the time had shrugged it off and continued about his day, it did make him wonder though, if he was feeling the aches and pains in Roman's body was Roman feeling them in his? He assumed the answer was yes, and yet Roman wasn't showing it. His main priority tonight though was to soak in whatever the crowd would be throwing at Roman, The Stranger as Sean was dubbing them had said he was getting a wish come true, and it had been true what they had said, Sean had often laid awake in the dead of night, especially after Roman had had a hard time with the crowd and wished that even for a little while he could take some of the load of his husbands shoulders, wished he could do something, anything to turn the crowd around on him again, wished he could go out to the ring and scream it to the rafters just how amazing his Roman was, and keep screaming until the WWE Universe came around to his way of thinking, so tonight, it was Dean's hope that Roman could just have fun, Roman could pretty much do what he wanted tonight and people would shrug it off as Dean being quirky or whatever they where billing him as this week, and Dean intended to use it to his advantage.

 As it turned out no one needed to worry, once they got to the arena and were told the plans for the evening things just seemed to slip into place, Roman told Dean what he wanted to touch on in his promo that Dean was now going to have to cut, Dean gave Roman a fairly specific piece of advice.

"Act like you havn't got a clue what you're gonna do next, but really you got the next 3 or 4 moves planned out, then just add in a little crazy and you're good to go Ro." He had said, Roman had nodded and once again thanked whoever was listening that he had spent so much time wrestling at Dean's side and was sure he could at least try to pull off pretending to be his husband for the 15 minutes his match would last for, luckily he had Seth to help him since he was tagging with the other superstar, and help him he did, taking a few seconds every now again in the high energy match to whisper ideas he had into Roman's ear, and Roman felt a twist of something that could have been jealousy when the crowd popped for them when they pulled off the win, but at the same time, he also couldn't be more grateful, Dean had ended up explaining what his wish had been that morning in more detail after the brief explanation, and he felt something warm bubble up inside him to know that it was Dean wishing for him to have this so deeply that Roman couldn't not be happy, he did feel lighter, the pressure of being Roman wasn't on him, he didn't have a huge match coming up where he knew there would be plenty of people in the crowd who would cheer for him if he won purely because it would mean Lesnar was no more, but right now, he was just Dean Ambrose, stood in the ring with one of his brothers, and he could do some of the crazy fun stuff his husband loved to do, and the grin that was on his face was genuine as he did what Dean wanted and just had fun.

Dean on the other hand, had only asked Roman what if anything he needed to touch on for this promo, and standing in gorilla he was ready and waiting for the mixed reaction Roman always got, he could handle it, he had spent plenty of time being booed out of whatever building he was in as Moxley, now would be no different, and if he puffed his chest up a little more than usual as he nailed Roman's walk down to the ring then no one seemed to pick up on it. When Dean lifted the mic to his mouth he had to fight with himself internally for a few minutes to not break out a promo that would have made Moxley proud and tell the universe exactly how he felt about how they treated Roman, but Dean, contrary to popular belief had excellent self control, and after his promo, or Roman's promo was done he wandered back out of the ring feeling pleased with himself, Roman had gotten an impromptu night off, he had gotten to do what he loved without having to do it as Roman Reigns, and Dean had seen the look on Roman's face when he had gotten back to gorilla, Roman had loved it tonight, and that was all Dean had wanted.

In all, apart from a few slip ups where Roman called Dean babe, and at one point they had forgotten to call each other by their bodies names which had prompted laughter from a few guys who had heard the outwardly off conversation, the night went off without much of a hitch, they had gotten done what they needed to do and managed to do it without cluing in more than Seth with what was really going on.

It had been exhausting though, Roman not used to being so high energy and Dean had spent more energy than he had expected he would have had to keeping still, so both were pleased to be able to crawl into bed that night, feeling out of place in their usual sleeping position of Dean's body down Roman's side, but when they had tried to go to their usual positions it just hadn't felt right.

"Thank you for tonight De." Roman mumbled.

"Anytime Ro, Would do this again in a heartbeat if I need to." Dean replied, and it was true, he absolutely would do anything for Roman. Roman pressed a kiss to his own chest, he had thought about going in for a kiss but even if it was Dean in there kissing his own lips was just too far past the line of bizarre for him for one day.

 

Roman was the first to wake up the next morning and for a second he didn't want to move, what if they hadn't changed back? he lay there until the curiosity got too much for him and he cracked his eyes open slowly, squinting through his eyelashes and saw a familiar mop of red-blonde hair infront of him, he beamned and pushed himself up, happy to see his own hands again he didn't stare at them for too long though, instead turning back to Dean, and gently shaking him.

"De... Wake up babe." Dean grunted at the shake and hummed questioningly.

"Wake up..." Roman watched, gently shaking Dean again and grinning when blue eyes met his. Dean blinked several times waking himself up fully when his brain processed what he was seeing, and did the same as Roman, pushing himself up and looking at his hands turning them over and back again.

"'M me again?" It was questioning but also a statement so Roman just grinned back.

"Looks like it babe." Dean beamed, as much fun as it had been to be Roman for a day he was more than happy to be himself again. Roman grinned too, and gently took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him just as gently.

"Thank you." He mumbled pressing his forehead to Dean's, Dean wrapped a hand around the back of his head, increasing the pressure, pushing his head back against Roman's

"Any time Ro, Any time."

"Love you." Roman said, linking his fingers with Dean's, Dean smiled softly and moved his head to go in for another gentle kiss.

"Love you too Ro."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this could easily have ended up as a multi chapter fic on its own... might give it a shot one day :)


	7. Day 7 ~ Pre 'Mania Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Roman wanted to do was collapse on the nearest bed and sleep for the next few hours, Wrestlemania was one of the best weeks of the year but it was also one of the most exhausting weeks of the year.
> 
> A bit of night before mania fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was 'freestyle (anything you want) I had many ideas... but De and Ro wanted more fluffy times... so more fluffy times they had

For all they lived for it, built to it for the whole of the year, Wrestlemania week was easily the most exhausting week going, and with the show still to go Roman felt like he could sleep for a week, and judging by how Seth moved at his side he was feeling it too.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Roman mumbled, voicing his thoughts as they waited for the elevator to get them to the right floor.

"Mmmhmm." Seth hummed. "Almost there." He added.

"I'm gonna pass out for a couple hours then go and find food." He said quietly, a nap was first on the cards no matter how appealing food sounded, Roman nodded.

"Yeah man, sounds like a plan." He yawned widely and finally the elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

"See you in a couple Ro... You gettin' in touch with Dean?" Roman waved a hand sticking up a thumb as he carried on toward his room, humming an affirmative. Seth giggled, and kept half an eye on his brother waiting until the other man had gotten the door open before he entered his own room.

 

"Come on, I'm his husband, just tell me which room he's in." Dean grumbled, half leaning on the counter, he was tired, an early morning appointment with the doctor had left him achy, then he had booked it to the airport, gotten on the earliest flight he could and spent an uncomfortable couple of hours in the air (air plane seats were never comfortable for a 6 foot guy, let alone a 6 foot guy who was bigger than average and could only hold his arm in one position.) before having to take a taxi to where he knew Roman was staying, not being able to drive yet sucked, and now just to top everything the receptionist was refusing to tell him how he could get to Roman.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are under strict instructions not to share any information about our guests." She said, it was forced politeness, she had already told him twice. Dean opened his mouth and from beside her one of the other receptionists piped up.

"We have had people lie about who they are before." Dean sighed and not for the first time mentally grumbled about how he had yet to officially change his name to his married one on his ID. He finally gave in and nodded.

"Ok, thanks, look I'm sorry for snappin' I know you're just doin' your job and I appreciate it, 'm part of the roster normally, just out on injury so know what the fans are like." The receptionist smiled, a slight bit of surprise on her face, she didn't believe for a second that this guy was a wrestler, if she didn't know any better she would think he was a bum from the street but on closer inspection the clothes he wore while looking worse for wear appeared to have been well cared for, she appreciated his apology all the same, she nodded.

"I'm sorry sir." She finally said and Dean sighed, shrugged and wandered off, wandering into the bar and trying to come up with a plan B, he pulled out his phone and was ready to just call Roman and pretend he was at home when he had an idea, tapping off Roman's number he scrolled down and opened a text.

 _'You with Ro?'_ An answer was almost immediate.

 ** _'Naa... He's in_ _room..._** ** _Gonna pass out... What's up?'_** Dean sighed, this may not work after all.

 _'I'm here... I'm stuck down stairs.'_ Again his response was almost immediate.

 ** _''Here? here where?'_** He snorted and shook his head.

 _'At the hotel, in NO... I'm down stairs.'_ He typed, repeating himself, just like the rest of his replies, this one came quickly too.

 ** _'On way down... Where are u?'_** Dean grinned, finally. and tapped out his reply.

_'Bar.'_

It took Seth only a few minutes to appear in the bar himself, he had been changed from his usual public clothes, wearing comfortable sweatpants and a hoody, his hair fastened back off his face he grinned when Dean approached him.

"What're you doing here? I thought you had the docs today." Seth asked pulling Dean in for a hug before he lead him toward the elevators, they passed the reception desk and Seth waved his hand when someone opened their mouth recognising Dean after he had been there for the last half an hour.

"It's ok, He's with us." Dean noticed them all relax, clearly hearing it from a guest who they knew was talent was enough.

"I was, did go, but there was no way I was gonna miss this." Dean said shrugging.

"I'm guessin' Ro doesn't know you're here." Dean shook his head.

"Naa... Wanted to surprise him."

"I think you will have managed it." They stepped into the elevator and Seth pressed the button for the floor they needed.

"How come you got stuck down there anyway?" Dean shrugged.

"Wouldn't believe me when I told them who I was." Seth hummed, he guessed he understood it, it wouldn't be the first or the last time a fan had convinced a receptionist that they were talent.

"Didn't believe them when I told 'em me and Ro are married either."

"Why not just show them your ID then." Dean shrugged.

"Havn't had it changed yet, with everythin' that's gone on I just havn't gotten round to it yet." Seth nodded.

"Might wanna get on that." He suggested, Dean snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, after Europe." Seth hummed, Dean had a point, he had already been cleared to join them on the trip to Europe next month, he wasn't cleared to get in the ring or anything but he was still planning on travelling, their conversation finished when with a ping the doors opened so they could step out and into the hall Seth pointed his hand.

"He's just down there, room 517... Try and keep it down." He teased, Dean snorted and smirked at Seth before wandering down the hall, and quickly pulled up his hood to disguise himself a little before he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and gently knocked on the door.

 

Roman had taken a shower when he had gotten into the room, spending just enough time in there to wash before stumbling out and after towelling his hair and throwing on a t-shirt and sweat pants flopped face down onto the bed, ready and willing to pass out and think of nothing more for at least the next 2 hours, any ideas he had though went flying out the window when there was a gentle knock on the door, he buried his face into the pillow and groaned, before he pushed himself up and wandered to the door intending to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind, but any words he had in his head fled when he was met with a strangely familiar form, but he just couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"Um..."

"Special delivery." The man said before throwing his hood back and Roman suddenly didn't care about sleep when his eyes fell on beautiful dimples and bright blue eyes.

""De?" He grabbed him pulling his husband into his arms and into a tight hug feeling one arm wrap around him in return.

"What're you doing here." Dean pulled back and grinned.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't be here for this did you?" Roman simply beamed and pulled Dean into the room, letting the door swing shut with a quiet snap behind them.

"I thought you had the docs today." He said looking Dean up and down as he shrugged awkwardly out of his hoody, and nodded.

"I did... Like first thing this morning... I lied earlier, when I was talkin' to you earlier I was gettin' on the plane." Roman shook his head and once Dean had toed off his shoes pulled him into his arms again.

"I missed you." Dean shifted resting his head on Roman's chest and wrapped his good arm around his waist.

"Missed you too Ro." They stood there for a few seconds just enjoying holding each other in their arms.

"Wait... How did you get up here? They are bein' super strict about security and stuff." Dean shook his head.

"Almost didn't but I text Seth and he rescued me... 'F he hadn't been around I would have had to text you and spoil the surprise tho." Roman shook his head.

"Would have still been surprised babe."

"Seth said something about a nap." Dean said, finally pulling away from Roman.

"Yeah, I was beat when we got here." Dean grinned.

"I could use a nap." He said brightly, Roman didn't need any encouragement, as the surprise had worn off he had started feeling dog tired again and was ecstatic to be able to curl up on the bed with Dean, wiggled around to get comfortable and knew no more until 2 and a half hours later when he swam awake again feeling far better than he had earlier, he rolled onto his side resting his head on his arm and simply watched Dean sleep, he lifted his hand brushing Dean's hair out of his face before he moved kissing him gently and smiling when he felt a gentle pressure in return pulling back as Deans eyes blinked open a quiet sleep roughed 'Hey' coming from him, Roman just smiled again, fingers lightly rubbing up and down Dean's arm, being careful of the edge of the sling it was still wrapped in. Not much else was said, the two gravitating towards each other and settling in a tangle of limbs, Roman quiet, having not realised just how much he had missed Dean until he was lying there with him, even if it had only been a week since he had last seen him.

"You're stressing again." Dean mumbled.

"'M not stressed, probably the most chilled I have been in weeks." Roman rumbled back, Dean snorted, that much he knew, it had ben hell stuck at home some weeks only able to sit and watch what was going on, but like always Roman had held his own, and every time he had stepped into the ring outwardly he had been Mr cool, calm and collected like always Dean probably one of the only people watching who had been able to see the tiny moves and twitches that gave away Roman's nervousness.

"Mean it, you always help chill me out De. I'm glad you're here." Roman said tightening his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him a little closer, Dean hummed.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world Ro." Roman pressed his lips to Dean's forehead and the two relaxed again, simply enjoying eachother's company until about 10 minutes later when there was a knock at the door, Roman detangled himself from Dean and the sheets and opened the door to find Seth grinning at him.

"You look more alive." Seth observed as he wandered in when Roman stepped to one side to let him pass.

"Nothin' like curlin' up with my boy for a nap." Roman said brightly. Seth laughed and the three spent 45 minutes catching up, Seth and Roman telling Dean what had been going on so far with the crazy that was Wrestlemania weekend, and Dean told them how the doctor was happy with his progress so far, and that he was healing well, but still wasn't entirely sure when he was going to be cleared to come back yet. From there the conversation move on to food and what they were going to do for dinner that night.

"Maybe we should just order room service... I mean... 'M not opposed to goin' out but..." Dean trailed off, but Roman and Seth knew what he wasn't saying, this was Wrestlemania weekend, in the town where Wrestlemania was taking place, getting out and eating in peace would be harder than normal with more fans than normal everywhere. They all thought about it for a while before Seth shrugged.

"Fuck it, It's mania weekend, its the night before the show, I wanna chill out with my brothers before I gotta kick ass tomorrow, and I don't wanna do that hiding in a hotel room, lets go out, enjoy the city too, and if we see fans then we see fans." Dean and Roman both listened and shrugged in unison, agreeing with Seth without hesitation.

In all it was the best decision, Seth had googled the nearest all you can eat and they had gone there ate their fill and then gone to a bar for a couple of drinks, a few fans saw them, recognised them and all sent their well wishes to Dean, everyone saying they were happy to see him looking well, Dean ever the sweetheart with his fans had offered them a dimpled grin and a thank you, posing for a few pictures with his brothers and the fans before they had moved on and ended up back at the hotel, feeling less tired, and ready to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr ~ @hiding-in-the-ambrose-asylum
> 
> Tumblr for Ambreigns week incase you would like to join in/see the other submissions ~ @ambreignsweek2k18


End file.
